Unique Amour
by Sami-Saka
Summary: Quels sont les véritable sentiments de Milo? Est-il réellement amoureux de Hyoga? Pourquoi le comportement de Camus est-il si étrange? Ou en est-il? désolé je ne suis pas très douer pour les résumé, a vous de juger.


Ma première fanfiction, donc je ne garantit rien niveau qualité. j'espère simplement que cela vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à Kurumada, je ne fait que les emprunter.

Unique Amour.

Le réveil sonne dans un bruit sourd. Il s'assoie sur le rebord du lit en se frottant les yeux, ses long cheveux indigo emmêlés. Il étend le réveil d'un geste de la main et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Il se glisse sous la douche, laissant couler l'eau le long de son corps. Totalement réveillé, il se savonne. Ayant terminé de se rincer, il coupe l'eau et sort de la douche. Il attrape une serviette pour s'essuyer. Il s'habille sobrement; un pantalon en toile beige ainsi qu'une chemise, fine, noire. Après cela il descend faire du café.

La nuit a été courte. Le retour des bronzes a mit pas mal d'ambiance et leurs résurrection, d'il y a quelques semaines, les épuisent encore.

Le café enfin près, il s'en verse dans un mug. Il s'assoie sur une chaise, se calant bien au fond. Il irait bien se recoucher une heure ou deux, mais il ne se sent pas le courage de remonter de se déshabiller. Le jet d'eau de la salle de bain s'allume, cela signifie que son disciple est réveillé. Il apparait d'ailleurs en-bat quelques minutes plus tard.

Le réveil sonne. Après avoir poussé un grognement sourd, il l'étend. Il se retourne et remonte la couverture sur son visage. Il n'a pas envie de se lever. Il n'en a jamais envie. Il ouvre un œil et regarde l'heure: 9h30. Jugeant qu'il est tôt, il referme les yeux. Il pleut et cela ne lui donne aucune envie de se lever. La soirée de la veille l'a épuisé et il n'a toujours pas réussi à lui parler. Il a l'impression qu'il n'y arrivera jamais.

Il fini tout de même, une demi heure après, par se lever. Toujours en pyjama, il descend dans la cuisine et se prépare un grand bol de café.

Les brumes du sommeil se sont totalement dissipées. Jugeant le temps trop mauvais pour sortir, il décide de passer la journée dans son temple, et donc, de passer la journée en pyjama. Lui qui voulait aller à Athènes, c'est râpé. D'ailleurs, pourquoi voulait-il aller à Athènes? Il a beau se creuser la tête, il ne s'en souvient absolument pas.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Le temps est tellement mauvais qu'ils ne peuvent imaginer leur sortie à la capitale autrement qu'avec un scorpion qui grince des dents. Pourtant, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être jaloux; le scorpion voulait surtout être avec son disciple. Il a entendu des rumeurs disant que le chevalier de la huitième maison aurait des sentiments pour Hyoga. Mais Milo ne lui en a jamais parlé, alors il espère que ce ne sont que de simples rumeurs.

L'horloge sonne midi. Ils descendent au temple du scorpion. Lorsque le scorpion ouvre la porte, toujours en pyjama, Camus porte sa main à sa bouche alors que Hyoga éclate littéralement de rire. Après avoir repris un peu de calme, il demande au scorpion si il compte vraiment aller à Athènes habillé comme cela.

Milo se frappe le front. Avais complétement oublié que c'est avec eux qu'il doit aller à la capitale. Il leur demande de l'attendre quelques minutes. Sur le coup, il est content d'avoir pris sa douche le soir précédent. Il s'habille rapidement d'un jean noir et d'un gros pull bleu clair. En descendent les escaliers, il récupère son manteau. Dehors il fait froid. Il enfile ses gants et rejoint les deux verseaux.

A Athènes, ils mangent un sandwich dans un parc alors que la neige se joint à eux. Ils discutent et rigolent, pourtant Camus est absent. Hyoga fait signe à Milo et lui explique que Camus a été comme ça toute la matinée.

Ils ne sont que tout les deux, sous la neige. Ils rient tout les deux alors que les flocons dansent autour d'eux. Ils cessent de rirent, ils s'échangent leur plus beau sourires. Il s'approche de lui, pose sa main sur la joue de son vis-à-vis, il en a toujours rêvé. Il pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, mettant tout son amour dans se baiser.

Sortant de sa rêverie, Camus porte la main à son front. Relevant les yeux , il remarque que ses deux acolytes l'observe. Rougissant, il tourne la tête.

-Quoi? J'ai fait quelque chose de bizarre?

-Non...

Milo et Hyoga échange un regard. Mais à cela Milo ne peut s'empêcher de penser à autre chose. Ses yeux se mettent à briller. Il voudrait prendre le cygne dans ses bras. Il le trouve comme cela, ses cheveux blonds, pleins de flocons blanc, volant au vent. Camus, l'ayant remarqué, sert les poings. Il aime Hyoga comme son petit frère, mais son cœur en prend un coup. Il respire un grand coup et se calme.

Hyoga s'excuse et les laisse tout les deux. Shun et Ikki l'attendent au sanctuaire, ils ont prévus de passer le reste de la soirée ensemble. Il rentre au sanctuaire. Milo propose à Camus d'aller faire un tour, que celui-ci accepte sans trop d'hésitation. Ils arpentent plusieurs rues, observant les vitrines. Le verseau sort de sa rêverie alors que le huitième gardien vient de lui parler.

-Excuse-moi, je ne t'ai pas écouté. dit le français, confus.

-Je disais que tu as l'air absent depuis quelques jours.

-Et toi tu as l'air bien amoureux, tu ne me l'avais pas dit...

-Tu as l'air tellement absent ces derniers temps que je ne voulais pas te déranger.

-Tu ne m'aurais pas dérangé, et je suppose que tu ne t'es pas déclaré?

-Non... Mais tu sais, j'ai l'impression d'être libre... J'aime Hyoga...

A ces mots, le verseau ferme fortement les yeux. Son cœur se serre. Il ne voulait pas y croire mais maintenant il n'y a plus de doutes, les sentiments du scorpion sont bien destinés à Hyoga. Il se lève redresse assez brusquement. Étonné, Milo le fixe.

-Excuse-moi, je crois que je vais rentrer, je suis fatigué.

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas, mais il vaut mieux que je rentre.

Sur ce, il se dirige vers le sanctuaire, des perles salés roulant sur ses joues. Il aurait voulu pouvoir espérer, mais à présent il sait que si il tente quoi que ce soit, ses efforts seront vains.

En arrivant au temple du verseau, il découvre Ikki et Hyoga, nus, une couverture remontée jusqu'aux hanches, dans le lit du cygne. Il redescend à la cuisine pour se faire une tisane. Il fait nuit depuis quelques heures, pourtant il a l'impression que le temps s'est passé en cinq minutes. Il s'assoie confortablement au fond du canapé, la tasse dans les mains. Il rejette la tête en arrière. Il déteste la journée qui vient de se dérouler, et il en souffre. Pourtant il sait que Milo va souffrir aussi, surtout si la relation entre Hyoga et Ikki est sérieuse. Il finit par s'allonger sur le divan. Il ne ferme pas les yeux, il n'a aucun envie de dormir.

Pourquoi Camus a-t-il réagit si brusquement? Il na pas réussi à dormir cette nuit et à présent son réveil affiche 8h17. Il se lève pour aller prendre une douche froide, il serai en état de sortir de chez lui de cette façon. Après s'être habillé sobrement, il boit un café noir bien chaud.

La neige recommence à tomber doucement dehors. Il déteste la neige, pourtant elle lui rappel l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il s'en veut de ce qui c'est passé hier. Pourtant il est perdu. Il est persuadé qu'il aime Hyoga, pourtant il aime cet homme depuis leur première rencontre, alors qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants. Il en avait parlé avec Aiolia, celui-ci avait eu des doutes sur l'amour qu'il voue à Hyoga. Mais maintenant il est perdu et il a peur. Les réactions de son amour ces derniers temps l'inquiète et il n'arrive pas à parler à Hyoga. Il voudrait tellement savoir ce qu'il doit faire et se qu'il en est de ses véritables sentiments.

Pris d'une envie soudaine de les voir, il monte les escaliers de marbre pour parvenir au onzième temple.

Entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte, il ouvre les yeux. Il est étonné d'avoir dormit aussi longtemps. Hyoga descend les escaliers et va ouvrir la porte alors que son maître monte dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il redescend, l'horloge sonne 9h45. Dans le salon, il découvre Milo et Hyoga en train de discuter. Il leur dit bonjour.

-Ikki n'est pas encore réveillé? demande-t-il à Hyoga.

-Je vais voir... dit-il, étonné que son maître soit au courant. Il monte rapidement à l'étage.

-Ils sont ensemble? demande le scorpion lorsque le russe a disparut.

-...Oui... Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprenne comme ça. dit-il, voyant Milo pâlir.

-C'est pas grave, mieux vaut que je le sache maintenant, au moins je ne me ferait pas de fausse idées. dit-il, soulagé que la douleur ne soit pas aussi forte qu'il ne l'avais imaginé.

Finalement Aiolia avait peut-être raison, ce qu'il ressent pour Hyoga n'est peut-être qu'une attirance physique. Il en ai soulagé. Il sais ce qu'il veut mais il a peur de sa réaction.

Lorsqu'il voit les mains du verseau, il les prend dans les siennes. Les tremblements du corps de Camus sont forts. Milo se lève et s'accroupit devant lui. Il raffermit sa prise alors que le français cherche à les retirer.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe?

-Rien! Lâche moi Milo...

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi veux-tu que je te lâche?

-Parce que je veux que tu le fasse.

-Pourquoi tu ne me parle pas de ce qui t'arrive en ce moment, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

-Tu ne comprendrais pas...

-Je ne comprendrai pas? Depuis qu'on est gamins on a toujours été ensemble! dit Milo en se levant. On se disait tout avant! Si tu ne me considère plus comme ton ami alors dis le moi!

-C'est toi qui me dit ça? Je te rappel que c'est toi qui était heureux que je parte en Sibérie, au moins tu avais la paix, comme tu disait.

-Excuse moi, dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

-Je te l'ai dit Milo, je n'ai vraiment pas faim.

Mais Milo ne l'écoute pas et l'entraine à l'écart du reste du restaurant. Il est bien décidé à faire parler Camus. Il tient vraiment à savoir ce qu'a son ami en ce moment pour être absent si souvent. Alors qu'ils sont assis, un serveur vient leur apporter les cartes. Voyant que le menu est complexe, Camus referme la carte et tourne la tête pour observer se qui se trouve de l'autre côté de la fenêtre: un grand jardin éclairé par des bougies, des plantes grimpantes aux fleures rouges et blanches.

Voyant le verseau absent, les yeux dehors, il frôle de sa main les doigts fins de son vis-à-vis. Son visage se tourne, les yeux éclairés par une petite lumière. Le serveur est là, attendant la commande des deux hommes.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas faim? demande le scorpion au français.

-Je prendrais la même chose que toi, je n'est pas envie de lire le menu.

Milo passe commande: Feuille de jambon et foie gras en entrée, médaillon de poisson avec sauce blanche et filet de haricots verts en plat de résistance. Camus esquisse une grimace, il n'est pas sur de réussir à tout avaler. Voyant l'expression sur le visage de son ami, le grec pose sa main sur son avant-bras.

-Tu n'est pas obligé de tout manger si tu n'as pas faim.

-Je vais te laisser Milo, je ne veux pas t'embêter. dit Camus en se levant.

-Non! le supplie Milo en se levant et le retenant par le poignet. Reste, tu ne me dérange pas! Reste... s'il te plaît.

Le regard du français s'accroche aux myosotis du scorpion. Il craque. Son regard se baisse sur la main du grec qui entour son poignet. Il aurait envie de pleurer, ses yeux brillent. Après cinq minutes il finit par se rassoir alors que le serveur leur apporte leur entrée

Sa fourchette joue avec le morceau de jambon alors qu'il na réussi à avaler qu'un petit bout de foie gras. Milo l'observe et s'inquiète. Il veut vraiment savoir ce qu'a son ami d'enfance, il ne l'a jamais vu comme cela et il a peur qu'il soit malade. Alors que celui-ci pose sa fourchette, il se décide à lui posé la question.

-Camus... il prend une petite inspiration en voyant la petite mine de son ami. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive c'est derniers temps?

-Est ce que je peux te posé une question? demande Camus d'une petite voix.

-Je t'écoute... dit-il en resserrant sa prise sur la main du onzième gardien.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu aime Hyoga? demande-t-il embarrasser. Excuse moi, je ne devrait pas te demander cela.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Pour être honnête, je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'il y a cinq jours, mais pour Hyoga je n'ai qu'une simple attirance. J'aime quelqu'un d'autre et depuis bien longtemps. Pourquoi cette question?

-Je vais être honnête avec toi... Je... Je suis amoureux...

-Serai-ce la raison de tes nombreuses absences? demande-t-il en cachant la morsure de la jalousie sur son cœur.

Il voudrait lui dire que c'est lui qu'il aime, pourtant il sais qu'il n'a aucune chance, il l'a dit lui même; il aime quelqu'un depuis longtemps. Il ferme les yeux, il préfère ne pas voir le visage de -ci resserre la pression sur la main du français, il a peur de le perdre maintenant qu'il sais que Camus est amoureux de quelqu'un. A ce moment le verseau se rend compte que le scorpion tient sa main depuis qu'il s'est rassit. Il serre à son tour la main du grec.

Il veut pouvoir espérer d'avoir une chance d'être aimé du scorpion. Depuis leur retour à la vie il ne pense plus qu'à lui.

Après avoir mangé en silence, ils sortent du restaurant. Ils marchent un moment dans les rues d'Athènes. La neige a cessé de tomber, pourtant la température est encore très basse. Milo ne peut retenir un frisson de froid qui n'échappe pas à Camus. Celui-ci enlève son manteau et le pose sur les épaules du scorpion. Leur regard se croise. Il pense qu'il a juste à ce pencher pour atteindre ses lèvres. Mais il s'abstient. Finalement ils finissent par arriver au sanctuaire vers une heure du matin.

En arrivant au huitième temple vient l'heure pour eux de se séparer. Milo l'accompagne jusqu'aux marches suivantes. Là Camus continu tranquillement son chemin. Milo fixe son dos et ses cheveux qui se balancent le long du dos de camus. Il est étonné de voir Camus s'arrêter aux milieux des marches. Celui-ci se retourne vers le grec, une furieuse envie de se jeter dans ses bras.

Il redescend doucement les marches vers le scorpion. Celui-ci se dirige vers le verseau qui descend toujours l'escalier.

-Milo... J'ai peur...

-Mais peur de quoi? demande-t-il en prenant le français par les épaules.

-Peur... peur de te perdre... Je sais que c'est ridicule.

-Moi aussi... chuchote-t-il en posant sa main sur la joue froide du verseau.

-De quelle manière? Ce n'est pas ton amitié que je veux, c'est plus que ça!

-Tu as toujours eu plus que ça... Tu es plus que ça.

Camus tremble. La main de Milo glisse dans le cou du français.

L'envie est trop forte et il se pelotonne contre le torse du grec. Celui-ci lui ouvre les bras avec bonheur. Pourtant l'horloge du sanctuaire sonnant deux heures fait revenir Camus à la réalité, qui s'arrache aux bras du scorpion.

-Excuse moi, je ne tient pas à te déranger plus longtemps.

-Tu ne me dérange pas, mais je t'avoue qu'il commence à faire froid.

Finalement ils restent tout les deux à parler une bonne partie de la nuit.

En se réveillant il ne reconnait pas l'endroit ou il se trouve. Il n'y fait d'abord pas attention, puis, s'apercevant enfin de l'endroit ou il se trouve, il se redresse brusquement. Il se calme en se rappelant ce qu'il c'est passé. Il a avoué une partie de ses sentiments à Milo et il a honte d'avoir perdu le contrôle de cette façon. Il n'a pas vue que la porte est ouverte et Milo, en passant dans le couloir, s'aperçoit que le français est réveillé. Celui-ci est d'ailleurs surpris de voir que le scorpion est déjà levé.

Ils prennent un café, tout les deux assit à la table de la cuisine. Camus repense à ce que lui a dit Milo la veille. Et si il s'était trompé et qu'il avait mal interprété les sentiments du grec. Il voudrait lui demander, pourtant il n'ose pas, peut-être que le scorpion parlait simplement d'amour fraternel.

En regardant sa montre, il se rend compte qu'il est quatorze heures et se souvient qu'il à un rendez-vous dans une demi-heure. Il se lève en un bond, s'excuse auprès du scorpion, et sort en récupérant sa veste. Milo le regarde partir, surpris, et sur le coup se demande s'il a fait quelque chose de mal.

En sortant de bureau, Camus soupir. Le médecin vient de lui prescrire des cachets. Il soupir de nouveau en s'asseyant; il voudrait retourner dans les bras du grec, comme la veille. Il secoue la tête, il faut qu'il se fasse une raison, Milo peut avoir qui il veut; tout le monde lui court après, et lui, le verseau froid et distant, n'a aucune importance.

En rentrant chez lui, il pose le sac en plastique contenant ses médicaments sur le plan de travail et commence à lire la notice. Un bruit de plastique le tire de sa lecture. Il n'avait pas entendu le huitième gardien entrer.

-Dioalgo Gé, au moins tu ne sentira pas le goût. Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu allais chez le médecin, dit-il en se tournant vers lui, j'ai cru que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. Alors, le verdict?

-Malade d'amour! Non, sérieusement, dans ces moments je me dit qu'il aurait mieux fallut que je ne naisse pas. Je sais que c'est ridicule.

-Tu sais, on est tous dans ce cas à un moment. Tu t'en sortira. dit-il, triste de dire cela à Camus.

-Et comment fait-on pour oublier? demande le verseau en ce tournant vers le grec.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est toi qui le découvrira.

Il est tellement proche de lui que le main de Milo se mettent à trembler, heureusement que le français ne les voit pas. Non, il ne es voit pas, la seule chose qu'il voit sont les yeux de son confrère, ses yeux qui brillent comme deux petites pièces.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? demande Milo.

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure, il aurait préféré qu'elle soit plus forte, mais les yeux du français l'aspire. N'en pouvant plus, il s'avance doucement jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres entrent en contact avec celles du verseau. Elles sont si douces qu'il accentue la pression. Il sursaute en sentant les bras du français s'enroulés autour de son cou.

Ils se sépare alors que l'air vient à leur manquer. Milo passe ses bras autour des hanche de Camus qui se colle un peu plus contre son amour.

-Milo... Je... commence le français.

-Je sais, je ne ferais rien, je te le promet.

-Je t'aime... dit le verseau en se blottissant le plus possible dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.


End file.
